


Alleyway Trouble.

by MxssSara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxssSara/pseuds/MxssSara
Summary: Hope’s Peak. A school designed for those that are talented in all sorts of things. The school itself is very mysterious, not much the outside world knows about it. Most students don’t even know the secret that takes part in their very own school. That is called the Hope’s Peak Hero’s Class. The Hope’s Peak Hero’s Class teaches those who somehow gained powers in this already crazy world. They take this class to learn how to control their powers and use them to fight those that are causing trouble with theirs.--------------------Looks like somebody decided to use his abilities in public.And he gets caught.--------------------Kaito sighed, glaring up at the clock mounted behind his teacher on the grey walls of the classroom.  Did time really have to pass this slowly? No matter complaining about it. He shut his eyes, murmuring an angry phrase to himself. Mister Pats paid no mind to him any other day, so why would he do so now?"What was that, Momota?"Just his fucking luck.--------------------Heads up, chapter one has a HUGE cliffhanger. Sorry <3
Kudos: 1





	Alleyway Trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> My good buddy aambitime gave me this idea!! You should check em' out, they're suuuper good at writing -- that and I just love them to bits!!
> 
> Kaito Kinnie things, I guess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kaito sighed, glaring up at the clock mounted behind his teacher on the grey walls of the classroom. Did time really have to pass this slowly? No matter complaining about it. He shut his eyes, murmuring an angry phrase to himself. Mister Pats paid no mind to him any other day, so why would he do so now?

"What was that, Momota?"

Just his fucking luck.

"Fuck off."

Wait -- you weren't.. you weren't supposed to say that.

"Excuse me?! Well, since you obviously lack respect, you are dismissed from my class for the rest of the evening!"

"No complaints here."

A smug smile spread across his face, followed by a measly flip off with his right hand. He chuckled, jogging out of the classroom as the elderly man continued to lecture him. He wasn't listening, though.

He had his mind fixed on that boy again.

That boy he had seen in the alleyway. 

____________________________________________________________________

A silhouette stood at the end of the alleyway, twitching madly, a green aura surrounding it. 

It was so..

Humane. 

His life felt full.

Fufilled.

Complete.

"Who's there?! Show yourself this instant! --"

Kaito was already within range to reach out and grab the other by his face, clamping his hand over the greenete's mouth.

"Shh, shh. S' Just me. Don't get all worked up."


End file.
